Multiverse Gamer
by LilliannagoddessoftheopHarry68
Summary: My second attempt at Gamer Harry. Will be bashing many. I moved the dates into the 20th and 21st centuries. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Harry's P.O.V.

_**You Have Died**_

_**Game Over**_

'Huh? That...that is...I have no words…' I thought as I read the blue screen in front of me.

_**Would you like to play again?**_

_**[YES]/[NO]**_

"Uh… Play what again?" I asked the screen.

_**Chaos's Game**_

_**Should the Gamer choose to play again the Gamer will have a chance to redo their life with a little help.**_

_**Should the Gamer choose not to play again their soul will go on to the afterlife.**_

"So if I play again I can change what happened and if I don't I just go on to the afterlife?" I thought outloud. "If I go back I could possibly stop Dumbledore before he sends me to die, again, and I could make some true friends instead of those traitors. If I move on I have the chance to meet my parents, Siri, Remus, and everyone else, but the wizarding world will still be held back by Dumbledore. Well someone once said I had a stupid saving people thing." I said as I selected the _**[YES]**_ button.

_**Welcome Gamer!**_

_**Installing Chaos's Game v2.0**_

_**Installing Gaia's Game v2.0**_

_**Installing Fate's system**_

_**Installing Death's system**_

_**Installing Space's system**_

_**Installing Time's system**_

_**Installing Magic's system**_

_**Installing Order's system**_

_**Installing Knowledge's system**_

_**Installing Life's system**_

_**Download Complete**_

_**Please select character**_

After reading the last screen of the many that popped up a 'character selection' window appeared showing many different, me's?Going through them I read their descriptions and besides the first one which seemed like me, me, the only one that seemed to interest me was the Hadrian Jameson Potter. This character grew up the same as the original except for the fact that he didn't need glasses! Seeing as I already lived as Harry, I selected the Hadrian option.

**Customize your character!**

**Eye color: G=215 R=4 B=4**

**Hair color: G=13 R=77 B=5**

**Skin color: G=203 R=241 B=75**

**Age: 7***

**Height: 3ft 8in**

**Weight: 40lb**

***You can not change the age as of this moment**

I shifted through the options to see what they did. In the end I ended up using the default settings because I had no real reason to change anything, well besides my scar which I moved to be hidden by my hair, and my need for glasses, but that's besides the point. Once I was satisfied with the setting I selected the _**[PLAY] **_button at the bottom of the screen. As soon as I did I felt something pulling me toward the 'body' I was adjusting, and when the pulling stopped I felt my eyelids closing.


	2. Chapter 2

Third Person P.O.V.

The Dursleys, who lived on #4 Privet dr., prided themselves on being normal and will tell anyone they can that. The matriarch, Petunia Dursley, closely resembled a giraffe with a horse face, which often helped her looking over the fence to spy on her neighbors. The patriarch, Vernon Dursley, resembled a whale with blond hair and was a director at Grunnings, a drill company. Their son, Dudley Dursley, seemed to be taking after his dad and at the age of seven years old looked like a plump pig. What they had wanted no one to pay attention to was their nephew, Harry Potter. According to them he was a no good freak that should be grateful for everything they have done for him, they even told him that his parents were no-good drunks who got killed in a car crash. Little Harry, for a reason he couldn't understand, didn't believe them whenever they said these things. Our hero was just finishing making his relatives dinner on July 30st when we find him. Harry, who is now only hours away from turning 7, was thrown into his cupboard for the night. Glancing at the watch he had managed to get from the Dursleys, Harry counted down to midnight.

Harry's P.O.V.

I watched as the second hand ticked around to the twelve on the small almost broken watch. A few hours past and now it was nearing midnight. Only 30 seconds to go.

25\. For some reason I feel like something going to happen at midnight.

15\. I wonder why?

10\. Final countdown.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

'Happy Birthday Harry.' I thought before allowing myself to fall asleep, not noticing the blue screen that appeared in front of my face.

_**Welcome Gamer.**_

_**To start the tutorial just say or think tutorial.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hadrian's(Harry's) P.O.V.

I woke up with a gasp as I sat up quickly. Reading the window in front of me I tried to remember what happened. 'Lets see, I remember going to defeat Tom, dieing, coming back to life, and… DUMBLEDORE! That manipulative, lemon drop sucking, old goat! But how did I get here?' I thought as I tried to remember what happened. 'Hmm there was that option thing when Albus killed me, maybe this is that? Yeah that seems right. Well guess this tutorial will be a good place to start. Tutorial.' I thought.

_**Welcome to the game tutorial.**_

_**Think or say Stats to begin.**_

'Uh, ok? Stats.' I thought.

_**This is the Stats page also known as the status page.**_

_**Name: Hadrian Jameson Potter**_

_**Title: Unwanted Nephew**_

_**Class: The Gamer**_

_**Alignment: N/A**_

_**Age: 7**_

_**Species: Humanoid-Magus**_

_**Subspecies: ?**_

_**HP: 275/300**_

_**MP: 500/500**_

_**LV: 1**_

_**Int: 5**_

_**Wis: 5**_

_**Per: (5-4-6) -5**_

_**Dex: 5**_

_**Will: 5**_

_**Char: (5-7) -2**_

_**Luc: -3**_

_**Str: 5**_

_**End: 5**_

_**Acc: 5**_

_**Ag: (5-3) 2**_

_**Vit: 5**_

_**StP: 35**_

After reading through the descriptions of each stat, I put points in the few that were lower than five so it ended up looking like this.

_**Name: Hadrian Jameson Potter**_

_**Title: Unwanted Nephew**_

_**Class: The Gamer**_

_**Alignment: N/A**_

_**Age: 7**_

_**Species: Humanoid-Magus**_

_**Subspecies: ?**_

_**HP: 275/300**_

_**MP: 500/500**_

_**LV: 1**_

_**Int: 5**_

_**Wis: 5**_

_**Per: (5-4-6+10) 5**_

_**Dex: 5**_

_**Will: 5**_

_**Char: (5-7+7) 5**_

_**Luc: (-3+8) 5**_

_**Str: 5**_

_**End: 5**_

_**Acc: 5**_

_**Ag: (5-3+3) 5**_

_**Vit: 5**_

_**StP: 7**_

Satisfied, I selected the continue button on the tutorial.

_**Next please say or think titles to access the Titles screen.**_

'Titles' I thought getting used to the gamer interface.

_**This is your titles page.**_

_**Any titles you gain will be listed here.**_

_**At the moment there are two categories; Heir/Lordships, and Obtained.**_

_**Heir/Lordships are the titles as an heir or lord of a house.**_

_**Obtained titles are ones you earn either through what you have done or how someone thinks of you.**_

_**Heir/Lordships**_

_**Potter**_

_**Black**_

_**Peverelle**_

_**Gryffindor**_

_**Hufflepuff**_

_**Slytherin**_

_**Ravenclaw**_

_**LeFay**_

_**Merlin**_

_**Obtained**_

_**Boy-Who-Lived**_

_**Unwanted Nephew**_

_**One main difference between the two types of titles is that Obtained titles can give you buffs/debuffs when active whereas Heir/Lordship titles give you one of three 'gifts' to choose from that can be used even when the title is unequipped. Heir/Lordship titles could be combined in the future.**_

'Lets see what these gifts are.' I thought while selecting Potter.

_**Potter**_

_**1\. Potter Luck- temporary increase to Luc stat once every month**_

_**2\. Battle Experience- When in combat 25% increase to all stats**_

_**3\. All for one- When in a party of three 50% increase to Exp gain**_

'All for one would help me when I get to Hogwarts, but it'll be unused until then. Battle experience would help me in fights, when they happen. Seems like I'm stuck with the Potter Luck, again.' I thought as I smiled a bit. I chose the Potter Luck then went on to the next title.

_**Black**_

_**1\. Darker still- 50% increase to Dark magic and rituals effectiveness**_

_**2\. Now I'm You- Grants the skill of a metamorphmagus**_

_**3\. As a Hatter- Gives user perk 'Black Madness'**_

'Well Black Madness is usually a bad thing so that's out. I don't really plan on using dark magic in the foreseeable future, which leave metamorph powers.' I thought selecting Now I'm You. Next title.

_**Peverelle**_

_**1\. A Wand- Deadly attacks do 50% more damage**_

_**2\. A Stone- User gains 75% more Exp after conflict**_

_**3\. A Cloak- Sneaking skills are 100% more effect**_

'I really don't think I'll be trying to kill anything anytime soon. I don't think any conflict will happen soon. The last one would be really helpful actually.' Thinking that I selected A Cloak which is actually very funny considering.

_**Gryffindor**_

_**1\. Bravery- When in danger +20 to Str, End, and Vit**_

_**2\. Chivalry- Persuasive skills are 25% more likely to succeed**_

_**3\. Honner- User gains 'Victors spoils' ability**_

'All of these would be very useful, the most useful would have to be Honner.' I thought as I selected my choice.

_**Hufflepuff**_

_**1\. Loyalty- Friends and Allies are more likely to stay by your side**_

_**2\. Finder- Lost things seem to 'gravitate' to you**_

_**3\. One for All- Friends? Enemies? What's the difference?**_

'Okay, wow, um Finder seems to be the best option, honestly.' Selecting said option I moved on.

_**Slytherin**_

_**1\. Of Scales- Parseltongue and Parselmagic become available to you**_

_**2\. Poisonous Personality- poison can be administered via teeth or nails**_

_**3\. What Damage?- Skin becomes as tough as basilisk scales. -50% physical Dam -75% magical Dam**_

'Well being able to cast spells without anyone knowing what I cast would be nice.' With that Of Scales was selected.

_**Ravenclaw**_

_**1\. Studious- Books can be read 50% faster**_

_**2\. Remember- Unlocks eidetic memory**_

_**3\. Double Check- the user can check if information is correct**_

'An eidetic memory might help me sort through my memories.' I thought before selecting it. 'Moving on.'

_**LeFay**_

_**1\. Rings of Power- Rings can be used as magical foci**_

_**2\. Lord of Light- casting Light spells are 25% easier**_

_**3\. Takes one- Wandless magic is easier by 75% Unlocks Nonverbal casting**_

'Wandless and nonverbal magic?! Heck yeah!' I thought as I excitedly selected it.

_**Merlin**_

_**1\. Dragonclaw- increase elemental magic by 25%**_

_**2\. Lord of Dark- Battle magic is 75% more powerful**_

_**3\. Creature Speaker- Communicate with any kind of animal**_

'Ok, wait. LeFay as in Morgana and Merlin as in THE Merlin? Why does it say Lord of the light for LeFay and Lord of the Dark for Merlin? I'll figure it out later, in the meantime Creature Speaker seems cool.' I thought.

_**Say or think Perks to continue.**_

'Perks'

_**This is the Perks page.**_

_**Any buff, debuff, perk, or bonus will be listed here.**_

_**Buffs**_

_**Protection Ward**_

_**Debuffs**_

_**Near sighted**_

_**Horcrux**_

_**Malnourished**_

_**Perks**_

_**Metamorphmagus**_

_**Animagus-locked**_

_**Creature Speak**_

_**Parselmage**_

_**Bonuses**_

_**Past Life Memories**_

_**To continue say or think inventory.**_

Not seeing a reason to stay on this window I said "Inventory." A window with a grid to one side and a full body picture of me on the other popped up. The tutorial then explained that I could put any non-living thing in my inventory. I could not, however, put entire buildings or cars in it, which, although disappointing, was reasonable. Then it explained how the equipment worked.

_**Say or think Quests to continue**_

'Quests.'

_**This screen holds your main and side quests.**_

_**Main**_

_**Collect Tom's Horcruxes (1/6)**_

_**Defeat Albus and 'Light Side'**_

_**Defeat Voldemort and 'Dark Side'**_

_**Fix Wizarding Britain**_

_**Introduce magicals and non magicals without starting a war**_

_**Discover a way to dimension travel**_

_**Side**_

_**Read family grimoires (0/9)**_

_**Get more rights for creatures**_

_**Reach Lv 50**_

_**Reach int 100**_

_**Reach wis 100**_

_**Reach per 100**_

_**Reach dex 100**_

_**Reach will 100**_

_**Reach char 100**_

_**Reach luc 100**_

_**Reach str 100**_

_**Reach end 100**_

_**Reach acc 100**_

_**Reach ag 100**_

_**Reach vit 100**_

_**To continue say or think options**_

"Options." I said

_**In the options screen you can change how you play the game.**_

_**Music [OFF]**_

_**Minimap[OFF]**_

_**Time/Date[OFF]**_

_**Auto Collect[OFF]**_

_**Gamer's Mind[OFF]**_

_**Gamer's Body[ON]**_

_**Blood[ON]**_

_**Gore[OFF]**_

_**Save{locked}**_

I adjusted the options so it looked like this.

_**Music[OFF]**_

_**Minimap[ON]**_

_**Time/Date[ON]**_

_**Auto collect[ON]**_

_**Gamer's Mind[ON]**_

_**Gamer's Body[ON]**_

_**Blood[OFF]**_

_**Gore[OFF]**_

_**Save{locked}**_

_**To continue say or think skills**_

Satisfied I said, "Skills."

_**This is the skill screen**_

_**Skills you already have will have to be unlocked to view.**_

_**Skills**_

_**No current skills**_

_**To continue say or think daily gift.**_

'Daily gift?'

_**This is the daily gift.**_

_**Every 24 hours you can claim your gift.**_

_**{00:00} [CLAIM]**_

Seeing no point not to I lifted up my hand and pressed the claim button.

_**Congratulations!**_

_**You have received 'Harry Potter' series by J. . **_

_**You can find the books in your inventory.**_

_**That concludes the tutorial.**_

_**New systems and widows may become unlocked or added in the future.**_

I clicked the small red 'x' in the right top corner to close the window and heard someone come down the stairs.

_**Tutorial completed!**_

_**Rewards: 50 Exp, Skill I.D. create/escape**_


	4. Chapter 4

'Interesting.' I thought. "Freak! Get up and make breakfast!" Aunt Petunia shreacked. "Coming Aunt Petunia." I said on slight auto pilot. 'Do I really have to deal with them again? Uhg.' I thought. Ping!

_**Side Quest**_

_**Perfectly 'Normal'**_

_**Objective: Get away from the Dursleys**_

_**Bonus Objective 1: Get the Dursleys arrested**_

_**Bonus Objective 2: Get Dursleys arrested in front of neighbors**_

_**Bonus Objective 3: Get away from the Dursleys within a month**_

_**Rewards: No more Dursleys, 50 Exp**_

_**Bonus Rewards 1: Lose 'Unwanted Nephew' title, 50 Exp**_

_**Bonus Rewards 2: Entrance to the wizarding world, 50 Exp**_

_**Bonus Rewards 3: Emancipation, 100 Exp**_

_**Accept/Deny**_

'Nothing to lose, everything to gain… ok.' I thought as I accepted the quest. I moved over to the stove and started making an english breakfast, the Dursley version anyway. Ping!

_**New skill created!**_

_**Cooking**_

_**Level: 100**_

_**All food cooked by you is 100% easier to make**_

_**50% healthier**_

_**All buffs gained through eating the food you make last 5 times longer.**_

'Seeing how I got it to such a high level this is pretty awesome.' I thought. I finished cooking and managed to put some extra bacon and eggs in my inventory to eat later. "Freak! Me and Dudley are going shopping today while Vernon is at work. After you are done cleaning up breakfast I expect you to stay out of the house until we get back at 3." Aunt Petunia said. "Yes Aunt Petunia." I replied. I waited until they were done eating and then started cleaning up. While I was waiting I noticed three screens floating about each of the Dursley's heads. Having nothing better to do I read them.

_**Vernon Dursley**_

_**Lv 30**_

_**Hp 150 Mp 0**_

_**Grunnings Director**_

_**Petunia Dursley**_

_**Lv 25**_

_**Hp 125 Mp 0**_

_**Housewife/Gossip**_

_**Dudley Dursley**_

_**Lv 4**_

_**Hp 50 Mp 0**_

_**School Bully**_

_**Due to continuously repeating an action you have created the skill 'Observe'!**_

_**Observe**_

_**Lv 1 0/25%**_

_**This skill gives you information on an object or person. Simply say of think the word observe to activate.**_

'A new skill? This will be helpful.' I thought. With that I noticed the Dursleys getting up from the table and quickly moved to clean up. I collected and washed the dishes, put away the extra food, and threw out the trash. Once I was done I headed to the front door and called out, "I'm leaving now aunt Petunia." Which she replied with. "Good, and don't come back until 3!" With that I left the house.

"Where to first? I could go to the library and try to raise my Int points, I could go to the church, or I could walk over to the area with the police station and try to convince them to arrest the Dursleys… I'm gonna do the last one." I said to myself. Looking at my minimap I saw that the police station was just a block away from the park. With determination I walked over in its direction. I took a detour through the woods to make it seem like I got lost and sat at where the forest gave way to the roads, and waited.

After a few minutes an officer walked out of the building and I pretended to be upset.

_**New skill created!**_

_**Acting Lv 5**_

_**It's exactly as it seems.**_

_**+5% to all persuasive skills when in use**_

'Interesting.' I thought as I continued to 'act' while the officer walked over. "Hey there, what's your name?" He asked. "I'm Harry, sir." I said looking up at him shyly. "Well Harry, my name is Jeff. Could you tell me what's wrong?" He-Jeff asked. "My Aunt took my cousin shopping and told my to stay out of the house while she was gone, s-so I was g-gonna go to the park, but I-I got lost and I don't know where I am!" I said bursting into tears at the end. "Well Harry, how about you hang out with me and some of my friends for awhile, if you tell me where you live I can tell your Aunt where you are, ok?" He asked while rubbing my back. "O-okay. I live at #4 privet drive sir." I said. "No need to call me sir, just call me Jeff." He said smiling at me and grabbed my hand to take me to the police station.

"Harry, this is Melody one of my friends here. Melody this is Harry, could you watch over him while I speak with his relatives?" Jeff asked. "Sure, I don't see why not. Come here sweetie, I'm sure we can find something me and you can play with." The lady, identified as Melody, said. I silently used 'Observe' on them.

_**Jeffrey Carson**_

_**Lv 35**_

_**Hp 200 Mp 0**_

_**Surrey Police Officer**_

_**Melody Crest**_

_**Lv 37**_

_**Hp 250 Mp 200**_

_**Surrey Police Officer(Witch)**_

"You mean I get to play? With toys?" I asked trying my best to look like an excited child. About that time Jeff left and Melody was taking me to another room. "Why wouldn't you get to play with toys?" She asked me. "Well my Aunt and Uncle always tell me that freaks like me aren't allowed to play with toys." I told her while looking at the toys in the new room. "Do you know why they say that Harry?" She asked me barely hiding a frown. I shook my head 'no'. "I think it has to do with me making things happen." I said going through the toy box to get to the legos. "What kinds of things?" She asked with a look of understanding. "Things like this." I then squeezed my eyes shut to make it look like it was hard for me to do, which it was slightly difficult, and made the legos build a multicolored replica of hogwarts. "I can sometimes make things change color and disappear to!" I said to her.

Looking over at her I saw that she was staring at the castle I made. "Have you seen this place before Harry?" She asked. "Mmhmm, it was in one of my dreams. I was riding on a flying motorcycle, and an old bearded man left me on my Aunts door step. Then my dream always changes to my mummy telling me that she and my daddy will always love me, and a man with no nose came in and shot my mummy with a green light that made her sleep, he shot the same green light at me but he fell asleep and turned to smoke and then I got sleepy. I tried telling Aunt Petunia that but she said the my mummy and daddy were no good drunks who died in a car crash. Then she put me in my cupboard." I told her, technically I wasn't lying since it did happen in the previous timeline just when I was a bit older. "Your cupboard?" She asked. "Uhuh. They told me that I should be grateful to them for even letting me stay there. I once asked them why Dudley gets two rooms and they yelled at me to stay in my cupboard for the day." I told her. "When did this happen?" Melody asked. "I think it was a few weeks ago, but I'm not sure ma'am." I said. "Okay, would you like something to eat?" She asked as my stomach rumbled. "Yes please." I said. She left the room and I looked over at the windows that had popped up during the conversation.

_**Skill leveled up!**_

_**Observe Lv 2**_

_**Skill leveled up!**_

_**Acting Lv 6**_

_**Skill unlocked!**_

_**Wandless magic Lv 25**_

_**Skill unlocked!**_

_**Non verbal magic Lv 25**_

_**Due to unlocking Wandless and Non verbal magic you can now gain abilities from books, tv shows and comics.**_

_**Accept/Deny**_

'This might be helpful in the future.' I thought hitting accept.

_**Skill unlocked!**_

_**Ability leach Lv 1**_

_**Low level abilities can now be learned from books, comics, and tv shows.**_

'Like I thought, helpful.' I thought. It was then that Melody walked back in. "Harry, Jeff just talked with your relatives and they said that they don't want you to live with them any more. Now there are a few things you can do, you can go to an orphanage or join the foster system, you could stay with someone you really like, or you could go to the magical world and become emancipated, which means that you would be seen as an adult." She said. "Magic is real?" I asked to keep up my act. "It is. I'm what's called a witch, my parents weren't magical so I couldn't get work there without people being mean to me, so I became a police officer." She said with a sad smile. She then pulled out her wand and waved it making the legos from before build a swedish short-snout. "Wow! Can I be emnicipated and stay with you so I can learn about magic?" I asked mispronouncing the word on purpose. "Emancipated, and I suppose. Tell you what, I'll take you to the wizard bank and we'll see then ok?" She asked. "Ok!" I exclaimed. "Then let's get you some dinner, and get to bed so we can go first thing tomorrow." Melody said. "What about ?" I asked. "He already went home. Come on." She said taking me outside to her car. I then saw a game window pop up.

_**Quest complete!**_

_**Rewards: No more Dursleys, 50 Exp**_

_**Bonus Rewards 1: Lose 'Unwanted Nephew' title, 50 Exp**_

_**Bonus Rewards 2: Entrance to the wizarding world, 50 Exp**_

_**Bonus Rewards 3: Emancipation, 100 Exp**_

_**[CLAIM]**_

Once in the backseat of the car I pressed claim.

Thank you all for reading this. If you find any mistakes or anything I could fix please let me know. Until next time. -3-) Lily


	5. Chapter 5

**_For those who asked StP means Status Points, Acc is accuracy, Ag is agility, Per is perception. If I write something you don't understand please do not hesitate to ask me. The perception has a debuff because with Hadrian he can fix his eye sight whereas Harry the damage is permanent. Now on with the story!_**

When I pressed claim I was greeted by the message.

_**Level Up!**_

_**You are now Lv 2!**_

_**+5 Stat Points (StP)**_

A short car ride later and Melody pulled into an apartment complex. She lead the way to one of the doors, pulled out a key and unlocked it, and went in waiting for me to follow which I did. "Here you can take the couch if you want for now. I'll go start making dinner." She said. "Thank you Ms. Melody." I replied taking the blanket she offered. 'Okay, I am away from the Dursleys, I have a temporary home, I'll be visiting Gringotts tomorrow, and I have the Gamer ability. So I should get some skills to fight and defend with, a crafting skill as well, maybe. Hmm. I'll see what tomorrow holds then decide the best course of action.' I decided.

_**By thinking through your actions you have gained 1 Wis.**_

'Huh. Stats.' I thought to see if anything really changed.

_**Name: Hadrian Jameson Potter**_

_**Title: **_

_**Class: The Gamer**_

_**Alignment: N/A**_

_**Age: 7yr**_

_**Species: Homo-Mage**_

_**Subspecies: ?**_

_**HP: 150/150**_

_**MP: 550/550**_

_**Lv: 2 0/200**_

_**Int: 5**_

_**Wis: 6**_

_**Per: 5**_

_**Dex: 5**_

_**Will: 5**_

_**Char: 5**_

_**Luc: 5**_

_**Str: 5**_

_**End: 5**_

_**Acc: 5**_

_**Ag: 5**_

_**Vit: 5**_

_**StP: 5**_

'Okay so using what I know will increase my Wis, does that mean that by training it will increase my Str, Dex, End, Acc, and or Ag, depending on the training? Then could Int be increased by learning?' I thought. Seeing as there wasn't much else for me to do at the moment I pulled out one of the books I got earlier, more specifically Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. 'This is going to be about my original first year isn't it?' I sighed to myself only to be interrupted by a sharp PING!

_**You have acquired a book with skills inside!**_

_**This ,unlike a skill book, will not be destroyed when you learn the skills.**_

_**Do you wish to learn the skills?**_

_**YES/NO**_

'Did not expect that. Oh well.' I thought before selecting 'YES'

_**You have learned Skill First year spells**_

_**You have learned Skill First year potions**_

_**First year spells Lv 1**_

_**First year potions Lv 1**_

With that I started reading through the book making mental notes as to what to change.

Melody brought food a few hours later, which consisted of rice, hamburger, and assorted veggies. "Sorry it isn't something better, I wasn't really expecting anyone." She said setting a bowl in front of me. "It looks really good!" I said smiling. "Well I'm glad you think so." After that we ate with a little small talk. Eventually she went off to bed and I continued to read the first book until 12.

_**You have slept on a comfortable surface.**_

_**HP and MP have been refilled by 100%**_

_**Minor status effects have been removed**_

Waking up, I checked the time, positioned in the upper right corner of my vision, and saw it read 6:31am. Getting up I stretched put my, heh literally, book back in my inventory, and walked into the small kitchen to get breakfast. "Oh! Hello Ms. Melody." I said when I saw her in the kitchen while I was cooking eggs and bacon, raising my cooking skill. "What are you doing?" She asked with a hint of concern in her voice. "Well, since you let me stay the night and you are taking me to Gringotts today, I thought that the least I could do is make you breakfast! Did I do wrong?" I asked the last part timidly.

_**Skill Acting has leveled up!**_

_**Acting is now Lv 2**_

"No you didn't do wrong, just be careful, okay?" She said. "Okay!' I said turning my attention to the pan. Grabbing a spatula I carefully deposited the food onto two plates, and brought them to the table where Melody was sitting, who grabbed a fork, tasted the eggs, and dug in. I then began eating. "This is delicious!" She said to which I smiled. She took the empty plates to the kitchen and washed them then went upstairs to get ready. I sat on the couch folded the blanket, and started reading the next chapter of the first book. Soon she came down and asked if I was ready to go. I put away my book, and walked out the door after her. She walked to the curb and summoned the knight bus. We took our seats, and I subtly applied a sticking charm to the bottom of the chair and the feet of the chair. A short chaotic ride, and a small walk later and we were inside Gringotts bank, waiting in line for the teller.

Short time skip

We got to the teller and Melody asked for an inheritance test for me. The Goblin grumbled but lead us down the hall and to a chamber with a knife, cauldron, and runic circle. "Place three drops of blood into the cauldron." The Goblin said then switching to gobbledygook. "_Stupid wizards" _To which I only raised an eyebrow and cast a quick observe on the knife, cauldron, circle, and goblin, in that order.

_**Ritual knife**_

_**Damage: 0**_

_**Inflicts status: bleeding- 1 min**_

_**Cauldron - inheritance potion**_

_**3 drops of blood to complete**_

_**Runic circle - dissolve illusion**_

_**Erases illusions made by runes and magic**_

_**Sharptooth - Goblin**_

_**Lv 15 HP 1000 MP 700**_

_**Due to constant use observe has leveled up!**_

_**Observe Lv 3**_

Then I walked over, picked up the knife, and cut my palm. I watched as three drops fell into the potion turning it a golden color. Sharptooth then dipped a piece of parchment into it causing the solution to creep up it and form words. The goblin read it quickly and his eyes widened for a second. "Follow me Mr. Potter." He said. I nodded while Melody's mouth dropped open. I took her hand and followed the goblin to a room that had the plaque Ragnoc-Account manager of Potter, Black, Peverelle, Bones, Abbott, Longbottom, Nott. Sharptooth then knock on the door and ushered me in. "Ms. Melody?" I asked. "Yes?" She responded. "Could you wait for me in the Leaky Cauldron? I think this might take a while." I asked. "S-sure, I need a drink any way." She said turning and heading to the lobby of the bank. I walked in the Account manager's office and took the offered seat. "Good morning Mr. Potter." Ragnoc, who was sitting behind the desk, said. "Good morning Account manager Ragnoc." I replied. I then used my observe skill while listening to him talk about how they weren't expecting to see me for some time yet.

_**Ragnoc - Goblin**_

_**Lv ? HP 5000 MP 1000**_

_**Head Goblin of british Gringotts Bank**_

"So Mr. Potter, why is it that you are here?" He asked getting straight to the point. "Well, I just escaped from my abusive relatives with the help of Ms. Crest who left a few minutes ago. She brought me here to see if there is anyplace else I would be able to live. I would also like to know if there is any way I could become emancipated." I asked. "I am sorry to hear about your relatives. Give me a minute to check but I believe that as the last Potter you should be able to claim your Potter ring and then your other rings which will automatically emancipate you." He said getting up from his seat to go check said files. As I was waiting I decided that it would be best to finish the last two chapters of the first book and maybe start the second, they were really well written even if I remember half the stuff. After a while I finished the fist book and grabbed the second only to be met by a message.

_**You have acquired a book with skills inside!**_

_**This ,unlike a skill book, will not be destroyed when you learn the skills.**_

_**Do you wish to learn the skills?**_

_**YES/NO**_

_**Warning!**_

_**You cannot learn these skills until First year spells and First year potions skills have reached the Max level!**_

Disappointing but it seems fair. I put the book away and almost as if waiting for it Ragnoc came back in holding nine boxes that were about the size of the palm of my hand. "These, Mr. Potter are the Lordship rings." He said. "The people of the wizengamot have been arguing about whether or not you should be aloud to claim your Potter ring, so I suggest choosing the LeFay, Merlin, Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw as you are the last known descendant of them at the moment, then proceed from there." He said sitting out the rings of each family as he said them. I then picked up the Ravenclaw ring and placed it on my right hand ring finger and watched as it shrunk to fit it.

_**You have claimed Ravenclaw Lordship!**_

_**+10 to Int and Wis**_

_**+5 to Will and End**_

Satisfied with that I picked up the next ring and repeated the process with all but Peverelle ring. Getting the notifications of each.

_**You have claimed Gryffindor Lordship!**_

_**+10 to Will and Dex**_

_**+5 to Str and Acc**_

_**You have claimed Black Lordship!**_

_**+10 to End and Ag**_

_**+5 to Vit and Int**_

_**You have claimed Potter Lordship!**_

_**+10 to Char and Luc**_

_**+5 to End and Acc**_

_**You have claimed Slytherin Lordship!**_

_**+10 to Per and Acc**_

_**+5 to Dex and Vit**_

_**You have claimed Merlin Lordship!**_

_**+10 to Wis and Str**_

_**+5 to Vit and Will**_

_**You have claimed Hufflepuff Lordship!**_

_**+10 to End and Ag**_

_**+5 to Per and Char**_

"Is there a problem with the last ring Mr. Potter?" Ragnoc asked. "There's magic around it meant to harm, Mr. Ragnoc." I said remembering the withering curse. "Yes there was a modified withering curse placed on it, the curse breakers have taken care of it, however." He said. I nodded and picked up the ring and placed it on my finger.

_**You have claimed Peverelle Lordship!**_

_**+10 to Luc and Vit**_

_**+5 to Str and Dex**_

_**Acquired quest item Tom Riddle's soul piece!**_

"Now that that's out of the way, is there anything else you need?" Ragnoc asked. "Yes. Would it be possible to reclaim any and all lost or stolen item belonging to my houses?" I asked feeling the increase already. "It is. You simply need to state it after saying your name and magic should do the rest. Would you like to go to a seperate room for this?" He asked. "Yes please, however there is also the matter of my finances. Would it be possible for you to compile a complete list of investments, and buildings other Lords and Ladys of my houses have?" I asked. "Yes, it will however take a while for the complete list. While you are summoning the items lost or stolen from your houses, I can compile a list of houses you now own if you wish." He said leading me to a seperate room. "That would be most appreciated." I said. I then nodded to him while entering the completely empty room. He nodded back and left. "I, Hadrian Jameson Potter, Lord of houses Potter, Gryffindor, Black, Peverelle, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Lefay, and Merlin, summon all items and belongings lost or stolen from my houses. So I say, so mote it be." I said to the empty room. Suddenly(A/N and suddenly PINEAPPLES! Sorry.) a large pile of assorted things appeared in front of me. I went through the pile finding things like rings that increase magic output by 10% to armor and swords. I sorted the things into smaller piles and sorted through the smaller piles to find the most useful. I did get the locket, cup, and diadem which the soul shard quest to ⅚ and I found the invisibility cloak that has been in the family for, well since the three brothers, and strangely the wand which I did not expect to show up. I placed all said items in my inventory. Then I had five smaller piles which consisted of boots/shoes, rings, robes/cloaks, pouches/bags, and weapons. Going through the shoe pile I used observe on all of them until I found the best pair of each. I eventually choose these.

_**Dragonhide boots - Ukrainian Ironbelly**_

_**Lv 7 HP 200 MP 0**_

_**Made from the scales and hide of a ukrainian Ironbelly**_

_**+10 defence +5 speed **_

_**Acromantula silk robes**_

_**Lv 6 HP 300 MP 25**_

_**Made from the silk of an acromantula web**_

_**+10 defence +5% to spells**_

_**Cloak of elements**_

_**Lv 1 HP 20 MP 40**_

_**Made from the elements**_

_**Allows wearer to have partial control of the elements of fire, water, earth, air, lightning, and ice**_

_**Leggings of speed**_

_**Lv 2 HP 30 MP 50**_

_**Made from leather**_

_**+10 speed when worn**_

_**Katana**_

_**Lv 3 HP 100 MP 0**_

_**A Japanese katana**_

I put all of it in my inventory and waited for Ragnoc to come.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr. Potter. I see that you have successfully summoned the lost objects of your houses." Ragnoc said. "Please call me Hadrian or Harry." I told him. "Alright Harry. Here is the information for the accounts of Black, and Potter. The other's will take some time to compile, however I was able to get a full list on your estates and buildings you now own." He replied. "Thank you. While I am here I would like to see my vaults." I told him. "Of course. I must tell you though, that Albus Dumbledore has been taking money from your Potter trust vault as well as a few artifacts that you have already retrieved." He informed me as we walked back to his office. "Is there a way to move the money from the Potter trust vault to one of my other accounts, or merge say the Potter and Black vaults?" I asked. "Yes, it will take some time and it will cost you." He said. "How much?" I asked him. "Three galleons to move the trust vault ten to merge the accounts." He replied. Nodding I reached into my pocket and pulled out 10 galleons from my pocket, really my inventory, and handed them to the goblin. Now something to realize about these galleons is that the ones I pulled out were from the GAME making them, some of them had the serial number 7191 and others had the number 3811519, which is, for some reason, letter to number code for Gaia and Chaos, probably due to it being their game systems put together, whatever. When Ragnoc looked at the coins and saw the serial numbers his eyes widened ever so slightly. "Where did you get these coins?" He asked when we were back in his office. "Um… I messed up in my last go around in this life and was played like a puppet resulting in the end of all magic and eventually the world. When I died I was given the option to play a game and redo this life with a little help so that the world doesn't end. That is also one of the reasons I'm here early. Last time I was brought here by Rubeus Hagrid, I never took an inheritance test and I was denied the lordship rings along with any information on my ancestors. I apologize if I offended you by not telling you sooner." I told him. He simply looked thoughtful and asked me a simple question. "What are you planning to do this time?" "I plan on gathering all of the horcruxes of Tom Riddle, taking down Dumbledore and attempting to change Riddle's mind about his genocidal ways." I told him. He nodded. "How are you sure this Tom Riddle made a horcrux, let alone many?" He asked. "Because the night he killed my parents he left a piece of his soul in my scar." I said. "I plan on collecting all of them, which I have most right now I'm just missing one, and returning them to his body." I said. Ragnoc nodded in understanding. "Well Mr. Potter you have given me a lot to think about. Griphook will take you to your vaults. Is there anything else you need?" He asked. "At the moment no. I will inform you if something comes up however." I told him. He nodded and I left the room and found Griphook stand there waiting for me. "This way." He said. As I followed him I cast a quick observe on him.

_**Griphook - Goblin**_

_**Lv 14 HP 950 MP 650**_

_**Cart-runner**_

Griphook took me to the very bottom floor and stopped at vault #1. "Place your hand on the imprint." He grumbled out. I did so placing my hand on the hand shaped hole. I felt a prick like a needle and the door opened. Inside was a vast collection of books, mostly on the 'darker' arts. Scanning through the shelves I picked up a few books to take with me, then realizing that this probably wasn't the only vault with books I asked Griphook for something to carry them in to avoid suspicion, he sold me an expandable bag for three sickles. I put the books in and continued to investigate the vault until I found, in the very back of the vault, a journal and a wand. I used observe on both and picked them up.

_**Merlin's Wand**_

_**The wand used by the dark lord Merlin.**_

_**Merlin's journal**_

_**The journal written by Merlin himself.**_

_**Never ending pages charm**_

I then walked back to Griphook who took me to vault #2, in which I did the same thing but found Morgana's journal and ring of power. Next Griphook took me to vault #6, Slytherin's vault, where I found potion books, Salazar's journal, Salazar's wand, books in parseltongue, and a set of knives that can cut through almost anything. Setting my findings in my inventory through the pouch we continued on to vault #7 Hufflepuff's vault. I found herbology and botany books, Helga's journal, Helga's wand, a few almost extinct plants, and a warhammer she'd apparently used. Vault #8 was Gryffindor's which had quite a few weapons and some books on transfiguration and charms, along with Godric's journal, wand, and sword. Next vault was Ravenclaw's at #9. It contained books on multiple subjects including rituals, charms, runes, arithmancy, potions, herbology, and more. I decided to grab the simplest one of each, around 20, Roweana's wand, journal, and bow, and come back for more later. Next was the Black vault which had books on metamorphmagus and Animagus along with the more recent dark arts. In a pile was money and valuables, of which I grabbed enough to bring the balance in my inventory to 2,000. I also grabbed the familial black wand, grimoire, which apparently the journals also counted as, a few of the books and left to the Peverelle vault. The Peverelle vault was vault #15 and had books on manipulating the elements. I took the beginning books and the three journals belonging to each brother. Last was the Potter vault. In it was books on blood, and 'light' magic as well as the familial Potter wand and the Potter Grimoire. Taking a few of the books the wand and the grimoire I left the vault and rode the cart back to the top. Once there I thanked Griphook, went to Ragnoc's office for the list of buildings I now own, and left to go find Ms. Melody.

_**Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm finally through the trip to Gringotts! Next chapter will most likely be Hadrian going to his different houses and re-establishing the familial bond with his house elves. After that we'll get to the fighting and leveling up. If you want me to make it so that he ends up going to different schools, magical or mundane, please comment on which and I'll do my best! Thank you for reading!**_


	7. Omake

Harry's P.O.V.

"Hello teachers and students of Hogwarts!" I said threw my wand which amplified my voice. "Tonight I will be singing you a song. I have some pictures that will appear behind me with the song, and I ask that you keep any questions or outbursts to yourself until the end." I said and saw Dumbledore, Snape, Moody, Ron, and Ginny look displeased. I then summoned a piano out and started playing it. "This song is called sad. It's about all the sad stuff. Just picture a depressed onion cutting itself." Many muggle-borns and half bloods eyes light up in recognition. I then started singing.

"I met a homeless man named Rich, isn't that terrible?" A picture of a homeless man appeared behind me.

"I saw a flier for a lost dog, and the dog didn't have any legs!" A picture of a leggless dog replaced the man.

"I saw a diabetic kid, trick-or-treating" A kid in a pumpkin costume now showed.

"I saw a giraffe who had a short neck, that was sad, or an deer…" A picture of my dad now showed causing McGonagall, Snape, and a few others to start laughing, the rest were just confused.

"I saw an old man get hit by a train, he didn't see it in the pouring rain, he didn't hear me shout look out for the train! Cause I didn't say anything, I just thought to myself, oh this is gonna be sad. And it was, I'm a genius." A picture of Dumbledore in front of the Hogwarts express in the rain appeared causing everyone to laugh except for dumbledore himself who looked like he was going to explode.

"I saw a man with one eye, in a 3D movie." A picture of Alastair showed causing said man to smile.

"I saw a little boy drop his ice cream cone, directly on his mother's corpse!" Now a picture of the described image appeared.

"I saw a kitten stuck in a tree, then the kitten jumped off and he hung himself." Said picture showed and McGonagall looked extremely sad.

"I saw a boy who had red hair." A picture of Ron then showed causing said boy to become upset.

"I went to the store looking for something to buy, but they only sold picture of the same sad guy. No wait! This store sells mirrors see what I did there!" A picture of me in a mirror store showed.

"Let's Rock! No. The world is so sad guys. Pain. War. Sexism. Racism. But I gotta remember that there are good things about it too, like the fact that none of that is happening to me score." A picture of me pulling my arm down in victory showed.

"Still though it's hard not to be sad about it. How do y'all do it? I've been telling you terribly sad stuff this whole song, you haven't been sad at all, you've been happy, no you've been laughing. That's it! Laughter it's the key to everything! I mean not for the people who are actually sad but the people like us that gotta deal with them all the time." Laughter enveloped the room.

"The world isn't sad! The worlds funny! I'm a sociopath!" A picture of Voldemort running away from a smiling Umbridge then showed causing a lot of laughter.

"I saw an old man slip and fall, eh what a freaking idiot!" A picture of Dumbledore on the ground at the bottom of a set of Hogwarts stairs showed and said man turned purple in rage.

"I saw a woman at her daughter's funeral, hahaha classic comedy." A picture of a funeral then showed.

"Everything that once was sad, is somehow funny now, the holocaust, and 9-11," Pictures of the respective events showed shocking some.

"That stuffs funny 24-7, cause tragedy will be continuously joked about, because my empathy is bumming me out. Good bye sadness! Hello jokes. Thank you." I then vanished the piano and everyone applauded. Before anyone could yell at me I threw a smoke bomb and an house-elf popped me into the RoR.


	8. Explanitory Chapter

This chapter is dedicated to answering the questions that A are being asked by multiple people, or B I am unable to respond to due to the askers not allowing me to comment on their review or aren't signed in to fanfiction.

Chapter 7 was a random chapter that I made because I found the idea hilarious. I may try to incorporate it into the story later, but please keep in mind I am human too and I can't get everything perfect all the time.

Yes Harry is going to apologize to Melody and I plan to have her show up later on as Harry's 'Spokes person' of sorts while he is at Hogwarts and before it.

He is trying to give Tom back his soul because in the canon story the basilisk killed Myrtle which allowed Tom to create a horcrux which he was only trying to make because it would allow him to not die during the war that was happening on both side, which Dumbledore influenced by not allowing Tom to stay at Hogwarts even though he was not the headmaster at the time and had no reason what so ever to deny Tom from staying other than to turn him into the next dark lord, which happened just more so than Dumbledore thought. Also the saying 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend' same applies.

I understand that many people were upset by chapter 7, I felt, however, that doing just the story line would end up like a wall of text. It takes me a while to get all of my ideas typed in a coherent order and I simply got tired of doing the almost exact same thing. Any other questions you have I will try my hardest to answer either through the story or through a similar thing like this. Please understand, I am a teenager currently and wanted to do this for fun, I was stressed by a lot of different things when writing the Omake, and I still am slightly. However I appreciate your feed back on my story and hope you continue reading my chaos and havoc in the future. -3-) Lily


End file.
